


like

by i_like_stars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, idk what to tag this, kurotsuki is only mentioned like twice or thrice idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_stars/pseuds/i_like_stars
Summary: tsukishima kei will never like yamaguchi tadashi
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	like

**Author's Note:**

> ^^

Tsukishima Kei didn't like Yamaguchi Tadashi, and he never will.

Yamaguchi knew he doesn't have a chance with the blonde. He spent many years beside him but the blond gave no signs of affection. Yamaguchi saw the way Tsukishima looks at Kuroo, he knows Tsukishima more than anyone. Tsukishima Kei has a crush, and Yamaguchi watched as his heart breaks into pieces.

"Morning Tsukki." Yamaguchi greeted the blond who was texting someone on his phone. _Probably Kuroo-san.._ he thought and shoved his bare hands in his pockets, then burying his face in his thick scarf. Tsukishima gave no reply and continued texting the Nekoma captain. Tadashi wished he was Kuroo.

"Me and Kuroo are dating, I decided to tell you this since you're my best friend and all." Tsukishima said to Yamaguchi. Tadashi stood there in a crooked smile and eyes glazing with unshed tears. "That's so great, Tsukki!! I hope you two get...um....married.." He smiled and tried not to cry. Tsukishima scratched his head, smiling. "Oh, uh, thanks Yamaguchi. You're a good best friend." Tadashi gave him a thumbs up. _He will never love me._

Yamaguchi stood crying in front of the blond. "I'm sorry, Tsukki."

Tsukishima stood there confused. "What do you mean? And uh can we hurry up I have a date with Tetsou-"

"That! Exactly that!"

"...what-"

"I'm probably being mean and really selfish here but since the beginning I've loved you. I really do, Tsukki. But you chose someone else and I was really- no I'm really broken until now. I'm so sorry for saying this now that you're dating and I'm probably making you guilty. Well, I can stop loving you but it'll take a really long time and-" Tadashi sobbed harder.

Tsukishima looked at the boy sympathetically. "I'm sorry Tadashi but-"

"I know, I know... That's why I'm leaving. I'm going to another place and- and- well.. not meet you anymore. I'll give you space, I'll never meet you again. I can move on and you'll be happy with Kuroo-san."

"But Tadashi-" Before Tsukishima knew it he started crying. "I don't feel the same way but you're my only best friend, I don't mind you-"

Yamaguchi wiped his eyes and smiled brightly. "No need, Tsukki. I got tickets...and I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. I think I'll be okay. It's not like I'm going to die or anything." Tsukishima watched as the freckled boy bow and turn around, not seeing him for 6 years.

"Can you believe I dated Kenma-san?" Yamaguchi chuckled to his lover.

"Well it's only fair since I dated that pain in the ass, Kuroo Tetsurou." There, Tsukishima Kei walked up to Yamaguchi with two cups of hot chocolate milk.

Yamaguchi sipped the cup of warm milk. "After through all that drama, we still became lovers and now have a adopted daughter."

Tsukishima looked at the freckled man, who was smiling fondly.

"Yeah, still can't believe you broke up with Kuroo-san and dated me after 1 year." Tadashi went silent for a moment. "Do you regret that im your endgame?"

Tsukishima looked at his beautiful husband and scowled. Yamaguchi gulped. "G-gomen, Kei.."

Tsukishima settled his cup down and wrapped his arms around Tadashi's frail and freckled body. "I love you more than anybody." He whispered in his lover's ear.

Tadashi turned bright red. " I- I love you too, Kei..." A voice suddenly shouted from the back of Kei and Tadashi. "EW PAPA AND DADDY ARE KISSING!!"

The two looked at the source of the voice. There stood their daughter with her blond pigtails and brown freckles. Surprisingly, they found a kid in the orphanage that looked like them combined.

Tadashi pulled away and smiled. "What is it, Yoru?" He gently picked her up and went to her galaxy themed bedroom. Tsukishima followed the two.

"Do you want a bedtime story?"

"Yes! Tell the one when you and daddy met!"

"Okay then, do you want me to turn on your star lamp?"

"Yeah!"

Tadashi reached for the lamp and switched it on. He walked from the door to close the lights when he saw Kei leaning on the doorframe.

"God, you're such a good husband." Kei hugged his husband tightly. "Should've dated you instead of that asshole."

Yamaguchi smiled and hugged back. "Mm.. Yoru is waiting.. You can hug me all you want later. Your daughter wants to listen to our story again." Tadashi giggled.

Tsukishima could listen to that giggle all day. He watched as his beloved husband return to their daughter. He listened as Tadashi began to tell their story in a gentle and calm voice, kind of like his mother's soothing voice. Tsukishima smiled to himself and pushed up his glasses. He was lucky to get this one hell of a man.

"Where's my hug?"

"You dork."

"That you married."

"Touché."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this fic, feedback and kudos is very appreciated! <33


End file.
